The Adult Years: Reunion
by Spinda Hater Ninety Seven
Summary: The BFF's Forever gang gets back together after everyone is married and has kids. Homeshipping, Dateshipping, YouWishshipping, YeahRightshipping. Set 16 years in the future. Happy New Year!


Ash grabbed the little girl and swept her up. "Come on, Andrea, into the car."

"Okay, Daddy!"

He put the six-year-old in the car next to her older brother and buckled her up. After closing the door, he sat down in the driver's seat and looked at Kyndra.

"She has a lot of energy today."

"So does David. Maybe it was the sugar cereal that _someone _bought instead of the oatmeal."

"Aw, come on, honey."

"Yeah, Mommy! We all know that Daddy bought it!" Andrea informed from behind Ash. The adults laughed quietly at their daughter's innocence and hit the road.

"I wonder where he is…" Dawn sighed. Troy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry; Ashy-Boy was always late. There's nothing different about today than there was sixteen years ago."

"Except for the fact that Brock, Turner, you and I have kids and we're also all married."

"Yeah, that too." He looked to the parking lot of the park and saw a big, white van pull in. "Well, there's Curf and her family."

Turner walked over next to them. "Well, looks like Curfy kept her dream of driving a Silver Bullet and actually got one."

The driver's door opened, and the twenty-nine year old woman jumped out. She ran to the other side and got Alyssa out, setting her down on the ground to run off and play with the others' kids. She smiled at Jake, who was taking three-year-old Christina out.

"I can't wait to see me friends again," Michelle laughed. She and her husband walked over to her old friends in the gazebo.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Turner suddenly plowed her to the ground in a hug.

"OH MY GAWD CURFY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She was almost in tears from happiness. Michelle just kind of stared.

"Turner, we just talked with each other on the phone yesterday."

"I DON'T CARE I STILL MISSED YOU!"

Brock pulled Turner off and sat her down on a bench. Jake helped Curfy up, and they quickly kissed.

"Thanks, Jake."

"No prob."

"What was that about?" Dawn asked Brock and Turner.

"I'm preggers," Turner laughed. "Mood swings, you know."

"Congrats, Iminizer," Troy mocked.

"That doesn't exactly work on me anymore since I'm a Takeshi now, Lightning Bolt."

"Okay, then, I guess you won't mind if I call you that all day then."

"YOU WANNA GO? LET'S GO, RIGHT NOW!"

Michelle sighed. "We haven't even been here for a minute, and they're fighting all ready!"

Dawn laughed a little. It sounded a lot like her mother's. "They've been doing this the whole time, actually."

Jake set Christina down and she ran off to join the others. Dawn watched and saw her two kids fighting.

"Brandon, get off of Rihanna"

"But Mom-"

"Now."

The eight-year-old sighed and got off of his twin. "Fine."

Rihanna stood up quickly and flicked her short, dark blue hair out of her light brown eyes. "You little twerp! I'm gonna kick your butt!"

"Me? I'm not little, I'm older than you!"

"No, I am! I was born three seconds before you!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"MOM!" They both yelled. Dawn sighed and put her head in her hands.

"What am I going to do with them?"

Michelle laughed. "At least you don't have a daughter that questions everything. Alyssa can see an animation on how something was made, and then she'll be like, 'How was that cartoon made, Mommy?'"

Brock smiled. "Joy and Jenny don't exactly get along very well with Andrew or Harley. They fight almost every minute of everyday. Look, they're fighting now."

Sure enough, the four Takeshi kids were fighting.

"At least I don't want to be a dumb nurse!" Andrew yelled. He was six.

"Take that back!" Jenny screamed. She was seven. "I'm going to be a nurse no matter what!"

"And I don't want to be a stupid police officer!" Harley snapped to the other. He was eight.

"I WILL be an officer! I will, I will, I will!" Joy exclaimed. She was five. "At least Jenny and I don't want to be stupid librarians or dumb scientists!"

"Hey!"

"Okay, break it up," Brock ordered as he walked over next to them. "Look, none of your dream jobs are stupid or dumb, so stop making fun of them, okay?"

"This is retarded…"

"Harley, where did you learn that word?"

"Mom."

Brock sighed. "Of course… Just, don't use it, okay? It's a bad word."

"What? Okay, I'll stop!"

Michelle had to laugh. "I acted like that when I was a kid. I always got into fights with my sister."

"I didn't know you have a sister," Dawn pointed out. Michelle shrugged.

"Eh, I don't talk about her much. Jake has two sisters."

"Yeah, and they were really surprised when I proposed."

She laughed. "I remember that. They were like 'Holy Crud!'"

They laughed and touched noses. Even though they'd been married for ten years, they were still madly in love. They looked up when they saw a tan station wagon drive in.

"Hey, look, it's Ash," Michelle mumbled. She smiled, knowing that her best friend was still probably single.

Ash gave his wife one final kiss before stepping out of the car. The first thing he heard: "KETCHUP MAN!"

He flinched. "Oh, come on, Turner! Stop calling me that!"

"NEVERRRR!"

Kyndra stood up outside of the car.

"Ooh, looks like Ashy-Boy has a girlfriend!"

"What is he talking about?" Kyndra asked. Ash laughed.

"I don't think they know we're married. Maybe having a family only wedding wasn't such a great idea, looking back."

She giggled. "Yeah, you're right. So, you never even told them?"

"Told us what?"

The two jumped and turned around, seeing Turner right behind them. Ash screamed shortly, and Kyndra squealed. Brock ran over.

"Turner, don't scare them like that," He laughed.

"Hey, Brocko," Ash greeted.

"Hi, Ash. What's new?"

He shrugged. "Eh, you know, typical things that would happen in fourteen years. Battles, championships, those kinds of things."

"Ah. Who's this?" Brock asked, referring to Kyndra.

The two looked at each other. They kept pointing to each other silently until Kyndra burst out.

"Oh, for the love of God, Ash, you're so immature!"

"You were doing it, too."

She growled, and he immediately stopped.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell! Gosh…"

Kyndra laughed a little. He looked at her, right as he was about to tell.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"It's something. I can tell; you're laughing."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, no, I'm not-"

"Y-Yes, you are, I see you laughing."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you a-are!" He sang. She laughed more, and he came over to her side of the car.

"I am not laughing!"

"Are too!"

As they argued, Andrea and David got into their own little conversation in the car.

"I wonder what Mommy and Daddy are doing," Andrea mumbled.

"They're playing with each other," David replied. She scowled.

"I didn't ask you!"

"Too bad! I answered!"

"When we get out of here, I am going to hurt you!"

"Not unless I hurt you first!"

She reached over to him and pinched David, who screamed in pain. Outside, they heard the young boy's scream, and then they heard Andrea scream. Ash and Kyndra sighed.

"Are they really going at it again?"

"I wish they would stop every once in a while…"

Brock frowned. "Who's in there?"

With another scream from David, Ash pulled away from Kyndra. "David, Andrea, stop fighting!"

"She started it!"

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it!"

"But he's being mean!"

"Andrea," He said in a warning tone. The siblings fell silent, and Ash and Kyndra heard sighs from within the car.

"It's your fault…"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Kyndra smiled. "I'll stop them." She stepped over to the car door. "Hey! Cut it out!"

"But Mom-"

"David, I'm not gonna hear it!" She noticed the other kids, and then she got an idea. She opened the door and pulled the kids out. "Go play with those kids over there, okay?"

Andrea cheered. "Yay, we're gonna make new friends!"

"Yes, you are. Now go play."

"Okay!"

The two ran off into the park, and Ash leaned on the car. "Kyndra, you are _amazing _with kids."

She laughed. "Well, I _did _babysit a lot when I was younger, unlike a certain science teacher."

"Hey, at least _I _went on a journey, unlike a certain school nurse."

They giggled lovingly and kissed quickly as the other adults walked over. Curfy grinned.

"Looks like you finally got the girl of your dreams, Ash. Hey, Kyndra."

"Hi, Michelle."

"Whoa! That's _Kyndra?_" Troy yelled.

"Yeah, don't you recognize her?"

"W-Well… It's just… She's _hot _now! She was never hot back at school!"

Turner smacked him upside the head. "You've got a wife, Lightning Bolt."

"Ow… Ow!"

Ash had hit him, too. "She was always hot, even in preschool!"

"No, she wasn't. Ow!"

"Let's just drop that subject."

"Sheesh…"

"So, Ash, why'd you bring your girlfriend and her kids?" Jake asked. "We were only supposed to bring our families."

"Is she your wife, Ash?" Dawn joked.

"…Yeah."

"WHAT?"

"Whoa, Ketchup Man, since when did you get married?" Turner questioned. Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I've been married for, like, nine years."

"Yikes, who knew the dense Ash would get married?" Brock laughed.

"Ha ha ha, very funny."

"Ash isn't so dense anymore, you know," Kyndra giggled. "I don't think I've ever met a more romantic guy in my life, honestly."

All of the other adult's mouths were open, with the exception of Curfy.

"I wondered when you were going to tell the rest of the world."

**A/N: I got really bored a few weeks ago, so I decided to write this. I love thinking about my future, and this is pretty much just a one-shot. I'll write stories about the kids' journeys later. Please Review!**


End file.
